Reloj
by Scarlet99
Summary: Natsy y lucy tienen una relación de 1 año hasta que Lisanna aparece. Luego de un tiempo lucy deja todo por buscar una nueva vida Sting x Lucy


**_Hola ! bueno este es mi primer fic , espero que les guste ^^ _**

**_disfruten :3_**

**_Sting x Lucy_**

**_ "Reloj_**"

Me encontraba sentada en una roca en la playa , el sol chocaba en mi rostro mientras tocaba las puntas de mi cabellera larga y rubia.

Sentía el viento chocar en mis parpados y labios , eran tibios , frescos , como cuando juntábamos nuestros labios y cada vez se volvía mas cálido.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir hasta llegar a mi cuello , incline un poco mi cabeza dando una borrosa vista a mis piernas , mis lagrimas seguían cayendo provocando manchas en mi ropa ; pequeños espasmos y suspiros se presentaban , mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido , no podía parar de llorar y menos controlar la ira y la desesperación. Odiaba como se sentía ... Vulnerable , humillada , estúpida.

Habían jugado conmigo , me utilizaron , se rieron en mi cara y nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta... Hasta en ese momento.

**_Flashback_**

Era 7 de Junio , el día en que Natsu y yo cumplíamos 1 año de novios.

Me había levantado temprano y me arregle lo mas rápido para ir al centro de la ciudad en busca de un regalo . Prácticamente estuve TODA la mañana buscando que comprarle , tenia varias opciones pero terminaba con inseguridades como "¿y si no le gusta?" o "¿Pensara que le importo poco?" , así que decidí regalarle una noche en que el y yo... hagamos cosas malitas.

Mire la hora y era demasiado tarde , debía poner en marcha el plan que había planificado toda la noche .

Tome mis llaves y abrí despacio la puerta para que Natsu no me escuchara , subí las escaleras y fui directo a la habitación , para mi sorpresa Natsu no se encontraba .

"M... Tal vez salio a comprar algo o tal vez fue al gremio o ¡Tal vez fue en busca de un restaurante de lujo para que tengamos una cena romántica a la luz de la luna! aww" - Saltaba con emoción sobre mi cama , mientras me sonrojaba con solo pensar de que Natsu estaría haciendo algo así por mi - "¡Mejor dejo de tener fantasías y prepararme! esta noche no te liberaras de mi fácilmente Natsu.. jijiji "

Tome la bolsa donde tenia la ropa recién comprada y fui directo al baño , tome una ducha y me vestí , llame a Cáncer para que arreglara mi cabello y mi rostro , debía lucir hermosa.

"M.. ¿ Cáncer ?"

"¿si , señorita Lucy?- ebi "

"¿Me veo bien ? -Mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa mosqueta ante la pregunta-

"Pues claro que si - ebi , conquistara a cualquier chico así - ebi"

"jaja espero que así sea Cáncer , bueno es hora que regreses al mundo celestial , Natsu esta por llegar"

" si , adiós señorita Lucy , ¡Suerte en su cita! - ebi"

"Cita" esa palabra no dejaba de pasar por mi mente , estaba ansiosa , quería tener a Natsu ahí y comerlo a besos proclamandolo mio , Pero... Algo andaba mal habían pasado 5 horas desde que Cáncer se fue y Natsu aun no volvía , eran las 8 de la tarde y no daba señales de vida, me estaba preocupando , el nunca tardaba tanto en sus misiones.

"Tal vez debería ir a dar un vistazo al gremio ... En una de esas esta peleando con Gray"

Tome mi bolso y me puse una chaqueta de mezclilla que conminaba con mi vestido negro que daba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla , adornado con un cinturón negro con diamantes blanco y grises y unos tacones negros con una pequeña perla en el costado derecho.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude y entre a Fairy Tail , busque con la mirada y no veía a Natsu por ningún lado , me acerque a Mira para preguntarle.

"Hola Mira-san" - le regale una sonrisa fingida

" aa Lucy-chan , buenas noches " - sonrió

"¿Mira-san has visto a Natsu?"

"¿Natsu? m.. si no me equivoco fue a la casa de Lisanna "

" ¿Lisanna?" - ¿Que hace haya? se supone que hoy es nuestra cita ... el me lo prometió ... ¿se habrá olvidado? ... No creo, Natsu me ha dicho que me ama , es imposible que se olvide , tal vez Lisanna le pidió ayuda en algo y como el es tan bueno fue ayudarla , si fue eso- "¿Me podrías dar la dirección ?"

" si , no hay problema " - tomo un lápiz y lo escribió en un pequeño papel color rosa - "Toma aquí tienes "

"Gracias" - Me di vuelta y fui en busca de mi novio.

Luego de caminar bastante tiempo , ya que , me perdí jeje , al fin llegue a la casa de Lisanna , las luces estaban apagadas y parecía como si nadie estuviera ahí .Tome el papel , verifique nuevamente y si era el lugar que me indicaba . Me acerque a una ventana y había una luz prendida , decidí tocar el timbre pero no lo encontré , tome la manilla de la puerta y la di vuelta , para mi sorpresa estaba abierta sin ninguna protección , mire hacia los lados y entre a la casa , era gigante y hermosa , tenia muebles y artefactos antiguos que le daban un toque elegante. Desde el segundo piso se escuchaban unas risas - "debe ser Natsu y Lisanna"- dije para mi misma . Subí las escaleras encontrándome con un pasillo , me guié con las risas de aquellos dos hasta dar con una habitación , moví levemente la manilla para no provocar mucho ruido y abrí la puerta .

Quede inmóvil ,mis ojos se abrieron hasta no poder mas , las palabras no salían de mi boca , no podía ni mover mis dedos . Una vez que termine de mi trance me alenté a hablar.

"¿Na-Natsu?" - el se dio vuelta sorprendido , soltando a Lisanna por el susto-

"¿Lu-Lucy?" - Pregunto asustado

"..." - no podía hablar de nuevo , me sentía sucia , me daba asco ver a los dos desnudos en la cama en pleno acto sexual

"Lu-Lucy"- volvió a tartamudear - "Puedo explicártelo" , "no es lo que parece "

" ¿ha? - dije con sarcasmo - "¿No es lo que parece? ¿Natsu acaso no te ves ?" - sentía mis lagrimas que estaban amenazando por salir - "¿Puedo explicarlo? .. Natsu me das asco , al igual que esa perra."

"Lucy no fue mi intención habíamos tomado y esto se dio , nunca quise dañarte.."

Basta ... Basta de mentiras me haces daño.

"Lucy enserio créeme , nunca te haría sentir mal y tu lo sabes " - se levanto y se acerco a mi hasta poner sus manos en mi rostro - "Sabes que te amo y eso nunca cambiara"

"¿Me amas? " - dije con sarcasmo

"Pues , claro que si Lucy o si no-

No lo deje terminar de hablar y le di una cachetada , ¿Como se atreve a decir tal mentira?

"Lucy..."

"¡ Eres un maldito mentiroso ... ¿como te atreves hacer tan cínico ? , sabes que Natsu ... Esto se acabo ... Me das asco... Y pensar que hoy cumplíamos 1 año... lo pasaste bien revolcándote con esa perra mientras yo te esperaba para celebrar... Realmente soy estúpida..." - Baje mi mirada mientras las lagrimas no paraban.

"Lucy... yo-"

"No Natsu cállate .. me voy adiós... lo nuestro se acabo hoy"

Desde ese día , no e vuelto hablar con Natsu . Deje el gremio y me fui de Magnolia.

**_Fin Flasback._**

"¡Oii Blondie!"

Alce mi vista para ver quien era y no podía creer a quien estaba viendo ; el rival de Fairy Tail , Sting Eucliffe.

"¿S-Sting? ¿Que haces aquí ? " - pregunte con un leve sonrojo

" Estaba caminando por aquí , hasta que sentí un aroma depresivo que me dirigió hacia donde estabas " - esbozo una sonrisa arrogante

"ah..."

"¿M..? ¿Blondie?"

Nuevamente alce mi vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos dándole un si con mi cabeza.

" Olvídate de el "

por un momento me sorprendió su capacidad de saber de quien se trataba lo que me hacia deprimir , nunca crei que Sting era tan atento , con solo una mirada sabe lo que te pasa , como si pudiera ver atraves de ti.

" Es enserio Blondie , eso fue hace mucho tiempo , de seguro se arrepentirá de lo maravillosa y hermosa que eres ; no dejes que un idiota te tenga asi toda la vida , al contrario hay mas y mejores ... Solo debes esperar hasta que llegue y cuando aparesca seras feliz nuevamente "

"Sting.. " - estaba sorprendida ... El "TodopoderosoSting" era mas amable de lo que pensé . Le esboce una sonrisa.

"Blondie , ¿tienes tiempo?"

"¿M... Para que?"

"Para salir conmigo"

"¿¡Quee?! " - sentí mis mejillas arder , mientras que el me sonreía divertido. Como es posible que sea tan directo.

"Nada de que , te estoy invitando a salir"

"S-Sting" - tartamudee

"¿vienes o no ? , sabes que no soy el "Señor paciencia" . Ademas hoy es 14 de Febrero , seria aburrido pasarlo solo ¿no crees..? "

"s-si , vamos " - Sonreí

"Ok"

Fuimos a un parque de diversiones que quedaba cerca de la playa , fue muy divertido , nos subimos a varios juegos y ganamos premios , pero luego tenia que llevar a Sting al baño por sus mareos. No entendía el porque los dragon slayers sufrían una tremenda debilidad al transporte , era tan gracioso que me gustaba estar mas tiempo con Sting.

Luego fuimos a una tienda de comida rápida y nos comimos como 3 hamburguesas cada uno , era divertido... por un momento olvide todo lo que había pasado en Magnolia , me sentí feliz , libre ... Sin duda haber conocido a Sting fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Era de noche y aun seguíamos juntos , me pregunto si quería ir a casa pero aun no tenia ganas de ir y volver a mi estado "depresivo".

Me invito a ir a un bar , me serví un vaso de Vodka Ruso y luego un Whisky Alemán , sin duda , fue la peor opción ... Me emborrache pero aun estaba consciente de mis actos.

"Sting"  
"Lucy... ¿Estas consciente de lo que haces ?"

"Pues claro que si" - Mierda mierda mierda ... ¿Porque eres tan sexy Sting? , en la forma en que hablas ... Ese tono sensual que ocupas cada vez que te diriges a mi y tienes un cuerpo ... ¡Basta lucy! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas ... si el supiera que pienso esas cosas de el ... pensara que soy pervertida! ¡aaa! ¿que hago? .. ¿Porque mi corazón late muy rápido? no me digas que... ¿Me atrae Sting? - Me sonroje ante los pensamientos que se repetían una y otra vez

"Lucy... ¿Quieres caminar?" - Interrumpió mis pensamientos

Mierda mierda mierda ... Sting ... Tus ojos son hermosos...

"si.."

"jaja vamos " - sonrió

espera un momento... me dijo Lucy , Sting me dijo Lucy , es la primera vez que llama por mi nombre , estoy nerviosa , aa ¿que me pasa? ¿porque estoy nerviosa? ¿por Sting? imposible... El me atrae un poco .. pero es que ... aww maldito corazón.

"¿Estas bien lucy? "

"si.."- dije nerviosa

"Mientes " - Me miro de reojo

" ¿ah? " - como supo...

"Acaso... ¿Te pongo nerviosa? " - hablo mientras se acercaba a mi dejándome acorralada entre el y un árbol

"¿Nerviosa? jaja ¿De que hablas Sting? jeje "

"Tu sabes Lucy... No sabes mentir" - sonríe , mientras se acerca mas a mi dejándome a centímetros de su boca , sentía su respiración chocar en mi mejilla.

" aa Sting yo-"

No me dejo terminar cuando sentí sus labios cálidos posándose sobre los míos , eran suaves y dulces , como un algodón de azúcar. Cerré mis ojos y le correspondí el dulce beso , sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda y una mano posarse en mi pequeña cintura , todo era tan perfecto en aquel momento que mi cuerpo pedía mas y mas de Sting.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos por unos segundos , el estaba sonrojado al igual que yo.

Nunca creí que un chico arrogante , egoísta y sádico me gustaría, pero así es Sting un maldito egocéntrico que se cree mas hermoso que cualquiera que pase a su alrededor.

"Blondie.. ¿tienes hora? "

"¿ah? , si " - tome mi reloj que lo llevaba en mi bolso y mire la hora - "Son las 22:10 ¿porque? " - ¿Ya se quería ir ? ¿lo aburría mucho?

"haha Cada vez que sean las 22:10 vas a pensar en mi ... a la cuenta d " - e hizo sonar sus dedos

No pude aguantarme la risa ... ¿Que fue eso? "jajaja Sting estas loco"

"Si .. Loco , pero por alguien"

" Así.. y .. ¿Quien? "

"Tu"

Me agarro de mi cintura y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente ... Sentía que me iba a desmayar , ¿Tan tierno puedo ser Sting Euclifee ? la respuesta es SI y nunca pensé que podría ser de tal manera.

"Bueno Blondie princesa fue divertido estar contigo , lo pase muy bien"

"Gracias Rubio"

"¿Rubio? ¡ja! Sting-Sama para usted"

"Lo pase bien gracias " Me acerque a el y le di un beso en su mejilla - "adiós" y entre a mi departamento.

Al otro día

Fue un día normal , termine de hacer un papeleo que debía entregar en mi nuevo trabajo , salí de compras , comí en una tienda de pasteles y ahora me encontraba sentada escribiendo mi novela , todo estaba perfecto , el día de ayer fue asombroso nunca creí que Sting seria tan amable conmigo y hoy ni siquiera fue capaz de llamarme ni una sola vez .. Maldito , de esta no sales vivo Eucliffe.

Tome mi celular y marque el numero que me había dado Sting esa noche.

"¿Halo? "

"Hola , Sting , soy yo Lucy"

"si se , al fin me llamas , creí que no lo harías"

"YO te estuve esperando .. Pensé que .. no me hablarías mas "

"¿De que hablas ...? Si te iba a llamar , pero me sorprende a la hora que me llamas ajaja mira tu reloj "

"M..." - Aleje mi celular de la mano y vi la hora , quede sorprendida eran las 22:10 - "¿Co-Como supiste que te llamaría a esta hora ? "

"No te dije ayer .. Esa es la hora que siempre pensaras en mi"

"pero eso es imposible... Eres un Alíen "

"haha si y el alíen te dice : "Yo tengo la magia " "

"¿yo tengo la magia ? "

"si , la magia que hace que pienses en mi .. Te quiero Lucy"


End file.
